Remora (Server)
This was one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was activated to alleviate overcrowding on the other servers. Its original population consisted of players world shifted from Bahamut, Shiva, Titan, Sylph, Valefor, Alexander, Leviathan, Diabolos, Unicorn, Gilgamesh, Ragnarok, Garuda, Kujata, Seraph, and Asura Servers. On June 15th 2005, the populations of the servers were adjusted and Remora was found to be less populated than other servers. Remora received world shifts from Bahamut, Odin, Siren, Unicorn, Gilgamesh, and Asura Servers. Due to underpopulation, it was closed down on March 22nd 2010. Upon closure, its population was merged with the population of Leviathan Server. ID Number: 30 Activation Date: October 7, 2004 Deactivation Date: March 22, 2010 Final Results Before Deactivation Super Kupowers in Effect upon Deactivation History in the FF Series Final Fantasy III Remora's first appearance in the series is in Final Fantasy III, where Remora is a blob-type enemy with coral growing out of it. It lives in Lake Dohr prior to the defeat of Leviathan. Final Fantasy V Remora first appears as a summon in Final Fantasy V. Remora is a group of eight orange and white piranhas. They latch onto one enemy and reduce its Speed stat. This is different from Slow status in that Slow lengthens the time it takes for the ATB gauge to fill. On the other hand, Remora causes there to be a lag, a delay of a few seconds between when the enemy's ATB gauge becomes full and when they are able to perform their attack, allowing others to enact their commands before them. Remora can be purchased at a magic shop in the town of Walse (World One) or the Mirage Village (the united world, World Three) for 250 Gil. They are classified as Level 1 Summon Magic. Final Fantasy X Remora reappears as an enemy in Final Fantasy X, this time as a large horned fish that appears in underwater sections of Bevelle's dungeon, the Via Purifico. Final Fantasy XII Many of the Empire's airships and warmachines are named after classic Final Fantasy summons and monsters, one of them being the Air Cutter Remora. This Remora is a floating machine. It is the first boss of FFXII, fought while the player still controls only the temporary character, Reks. The in-game bestiary describes it as such: Small fighter airship of the Imperial army. Gun turrets placed at the keel, and turrets on the deck make this an effective weapon against air and ground threats. A mainstay of the Imperial Armored Forces together with the newer CB58 Valfarre fighter. The initials of the craft's designer, Dr. Cid, and the year of its production adorn the hull. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings A Remora resembling the Empire's Air Cutter Remora is available as the rank I physical thunder-element summon. Its only attack is Thunderchop, dealing melee thunder damage. Its in-game description is: Lightning dances across this mechanized marionette. Moves: "Latch-On"- reduces the Speed stat of one enemy (FFV) "Thunderchop"- Minor thunder-element, melee damage (FFXII: Revenant Wings) Historical Background Remoras are both real creatures and mythological creatures. Remoras are fish (Family Echeneidae) that reside in the tropical open-waters of the ocean. Their dorsal fin is modified into a sucker which allows it to cling to larger organisms. They are not parasites, but commensalists (one species benefits, the other does not benefit, but is not harmed). The Remora feed off of leftover scraps of food and other parasites on the host. They also get free transport and protection (since few creatures that eat remoras would dare approach the host). Their primary hosts are: sharks, whales, manta rays, swordfish, and tuna. Some of the smaller remoras actually travel inside the mouths or gills of manta rays, swordfish, sunfish, and sailfish. In Greco-Roman mythology, the Remora (Roman)/Echeneis (Greek) were fish each about 6 inches in length which were believed to be able to collectively stop a ship from sailing, even in high winds, by clinging to its hull, keeping it fixed in one place. Pliny the Younger, writing of the Battle of Actium (31 BCE; the decisive battle of the Roman Civil War where Octavian defeated Marc Antony, paving the way for Octavian to consolidate power and eventually form the Roman Empire), blamed the Remora for Marc Antony's defeat. Basically, the Remora was a mythological mundane creature (as opposed to fantastic creatures like Chimeras or Harpies). Remora is Latin for "delay" while Echeneis means "ship-holding". The modern common name, Remora, and family name, Echeneidae, derive from the mythological creature. category:Servers